Dumbledore's Daemons
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Take a look at the different daemons that the students and teachers of Hogwarts have in a parallel universe like those Lord Asriel spoke of. I may possibly include the Dursleys' daemons in one chapter, too. Rated T to be safe.
1. Harry, Ron, and Hermione

**A/N:** As I said in a previous _His Dark Materials_ fan fiction, I'm not very good at imagining original versions of Pullman's Scandinavian and Nordic names for dæmons, so I'm using simpler names for the dæmons in this story that sound good to me. It makes some sense, however, since most _Harry Potter_ characters are English or Scottish.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything belonging to _Harry Potter_ or _His Dark Materials_ , thank you.

* * *

 **Harry, Ron, and Hermione**

"It's bloody good that your dæmon just settled, Harry! Now she looks like she fits you just as well as Hedwig the owl."

Harry looked fondly at his Bengal tiger dæmon. She was of the brilliantly lovely white-furred type. Then he glanced at the wild boar that was squatting down next to his friend.

"I'll say," said Harry, "Shera is as tough as a Gryffindor and as loyal as a Hufflepuff. Of course, let's not forget that your Merith is one spunky daredevil herself, albeit one who can scare the fur off of Scabbers."

Merith looked at Harry. "You're one to talk, Oh-Boy-Who-Lived," she said, "You can be pretty fierce too sometimes, and so can Shera. Then again, since when is a boar a match for a tiger?"

Shera mock growled at her. "Don't mess with me, pig."

Ron frowned. "Don't call Merith a pig, Shera! She's a wild boar. And she's worth just as much as you are."

"Ron's right, Shera," said Harry. "Behave yourself. Here, if you want something to eat, have this Chocolate Frog. But don't forget to leave the card for me, and don't eat that."

"Oh, all right, then," Shera said, as Harry pulled out a Chocolate Frog box and released the frog-shaped confectionery inside. Shera caught it in her mouth and devoured it before it could get halfway to freedom.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, "Remind me never to mess with your dæmon either, Harry!"

Harry grinned. Shera leered. Merith laughed.

"You know, technically, a wild boar _is_ a pig," remarked a familiar girl's voice. They turned and saw their close friend, Hermione, joining them. With her was a hawk dæmon.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry, "Nice day, isn't it?"

Hermione shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I think Drogo here could outsmart, outwit, and just plain spook _both_ of your dæmons any day. He certainly has the right spirit for it."

Ron blanched. "You've got to be kidding me, Hermione! A boar and a tiger together can take down a little birdy like that, no problem!"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Ron, Drogo is a bird dæmon. He can easily avoid attacks from a ground animal. And he has talons and a sharp beak, as well. Trust me, he's more dangerous than your dæmons."

"Oh, really?" said Ron with a grin. "Why don't we test that theory, right now? Harry, sic Shera on her dæmon."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so, Ron. Shera, get Drogo!"

She muttered, "I think this is silly, but all right."

Ron said, "Merith, attack!"

Merith replied, "With pleasure!" They both tried to pounce on Drogo before he could react.

But Drogo used his agility and power of flight to dodge them both instantaneously. Then he dived down and scratched them both on their faces in one swoop. Harry and Ron put their hands to their own painful faces.

"Shoot!" said Harry, "I forgot that when a dæmon gets hurt, so does its human!"

Hermione shook her head. "Just like you boys, to not keep up on your lessons."

"I say," said Ron sarcastically, "We should've known, Hermione is _always_ smarter than we are!"

Shera and Merith nodded.

"She surely is, boys," said Drogo, who would've smiled if his beak had allowed it.


	2. Ginny and Neville

**A/N:** Some of the names I'm making up for the dæmons are nonsensical and out-of-the-blue, just so you know.

* * *

 **Ginny and Neville**

"That is ridiculous, Neville! Whatever anybody has to say to the contrary, you are not nobody. And Kutor here knows it as well as I do, and as well as you should, too."

Ginny Weasley was once again trying to convince her friend Neville Longbottom that he was worth something during a day after Hogwarts classes.

Evidently, her pigeon dæmon seemed to agree with her. "That is correct, Neville. You do not give yourself enough credit. Your life is not built on nothing."

Neville glanced at his own dæmon and put his hands in the air. "But Ginny," he said, "even if you're right, how are other people going to believe it, anyway? No offense, Olanda, but my dæmon is a sheep, and you know how so many kids look at sheep! They're meek and weak, and they can't stand up to a fight! Sorry, but how can a freaking sheep be a big fighter or hero for Gryffindor house?"

Olanda the sheep dæmon blanched. "Who are you calling 'a freaking sheep,' Neville? I'm your own soul and essence! We reflect each other's personality."

Neville shook his head. "Precisely my point, Olanda. Your appearance shows just how weak I am."

"Neville!" said Ginny sternly, "You are anything but weak! And the same goes for Olanda! You're as brave as any Gryffindor. It just doesn't show as explicitly on you as it does on some others. And as for Olanda's sheep shape, you're forgetting that according to some myths, the sheep is a very good and righteous animal which stands for the best in people."

"Exactly," chipped Kutor, "A sheep is just as valiant as a tiger or a lion, in some cases, even more valiant. You should be proud to have this dæmon, not ashamed."

Olanda looked at her human. "You know, Neville," she said, "that is good advice. I've always tried to be there for you as your partner in heroism and bravery, after all."

Neville looked at her. "You have?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I just wish you could see the bravery within yourself and be my partner, just as much as I'm being your partner."

"Well," mused Neville, "I suppose it's something to consider, at least. Professor Dumbledore _did_ congratulate me on standing up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione near the end of our first year at Hogwarts. I still don't feel really courageous, but I guess I can try to be."

"Good for you!" said Kutor. "And good for you too, Olanda!"

Olanda looked at Kutor funnily. "You know, if we didn't have such different body shapes, I could kiss you right now, Kutor."

Kutor snickered. "Uh, I would not go that far, if I were you, Olanda," she said warily. "This is a friendship, not a romance."

Olanda chuckled. "True enough."

Ginny smiled. "It's still good to hear that you're going to try to be more self-confident, Neville. I know you can do it!"

"I hope so," said Neville. "Thanks, Ginny. Thanks to you too, Kutor."

"Any time, Neville," said Kutor, "Same to you, Olanda."


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

As the other Ravenclaws left in a huff, Luna Lovegood sat down in a chair in the Ravenclaw common room and read an issue of the Quibbler magazine. As usual, she had on her spectrespecs, her funky earrings, and her butterbeer cork necklace. On a perch nearby stood her bird dæmon.

"Don't tell me you're reading that silly magazine again," he said with a caw. "The Quibbler has a lot of ridiculous junk in it about the most preposterous things."

"It's not junk, Sola," said Luna indignantly, "It's not preposterous, either. It's the truth. You'd be amazed at how many strange things are real in this world, like-"

"I know, I know," said the raven impatiently, "Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. But if they're so real, how come nobody else has seen them, including me?"

Luna shrugged. "I guess some people just aren't tuned enough to detect such things. As for why you can't see them, I cannot account for that at all, unless it's because of your lack of faith in their existence."

Sola blanched. "Hey! Don't blame me for the lack of evidence for their existence! You really should listen to what other people have to say to you sometimes."

"I'm not interested in other people's opinions about anything," said Luna, "Unless, of course, they're someone as precious as Harry or one of his closest friends."

"That's a very narrow-minded way of thinking," squawked Sola, "If you don't listen to anybody at all about anything, you'll never make headway with gathering knowledge in your mind. When are you going to grow up and face the facts, anyway?"

Luna took off her spectrespecs, and gazed at Sola. "I don't know. But when I do, I hope you're more like Harry Potter, and not Michael Corner."

He squawked in avian fury. Luna just returned to her magazine.


End file.
